theprojectatearthfandomcom-20200215-history
Interaction
Published Accounts of Alien Life Is it possible to reconcile the diverging views of the alien presence on Earth? A number of popular books have been written that stand for the negative views of alien life and contact. I know there is strictly honest material available, but not a lot of it yet. And you know that honest perception can be true, common and wrong all at the same time. Yes, it's possible - and simple. Perceptions Speaking strictly from my own experience and point of view, the answer to how the two are reconciled is in human nature and politics. But first you have to understand that all the visiting races are as different from one another as any of them is from us. Their personal, physical contact with us is just as new as ours with them, and not all races are adept at working with humans on our physical level. They are learning from our experiences as well, and they are now all sharing their growing knowledge of us between each other. Those who visit are highly respected across our area of space as the professionals of their races, but they are not unlimited. Abductions You also have to understand that, at one time, a few races of the 218 now visiting were abusing the power of their natural and technological capabilities beyond ours, in order to meet their needs - and for some of them, this was in desperation. Now, all our visiting races are working together under one leadership of the most advanced and capable of them. Actual 'abduction' of humans is no longer possible or necessary because of the care taken for all by the organization. No visiting race is able to abuse any human, and abuse was never any objective. The first and foremost truth in what you are finding in frightening abduction stories is that any alien contact is frightening, no matter what way it presents. Fear The fear we experience comes upon our personal first awareness - our instinctual fear of the unknown. This is the most difficult hurdle for us to get over, and if we can't do it, it doesn't matter how many introductory experiences we have, most humans just cannot muster the willingness to conquer it, or even the idea to try. Without progression, the human cannot learn to communicate or trust what the alien people have to say and show - so contact, for most who have the opportunity, ends, at least within their physical awareness of it. Appearances Many of the visiting races wear robes and many appear by our beds at some time during contact. Many of them are 'ugly' to us. Many feel very strange to us by their natural telepathic sensation, even eerie. All contactees visit alien crafts and sometimes some of them recall a little bit of it. If this and similarly superficial awareness is all the human has to consider for himself, he must assume he has no choice but to defer to popular assumption and information. He can't recognize the motivation behind the social or slanderous manipulation of his opinion and certainly has no inkling of why he should try. The last source he would go to for true understanding is the aliens. That would make him a bona fide "lunatic"! Official Contact A few races have approached our governments on their own in the past with offers of assistance for the predicaments of our world and the suffering of humanity, and the governments have always refused. There is no working relationship with any Earth leadership yet, but the organization of visiting races is trying to build one. The leadership of Earth is trying, so far successfully, to prevent it. Some of the leading governments managed to force a few races into corrupt agreements by blackmail for a while, but the organization ended these also. Experiences When somebody writes 'alien' material to be published, he has to sell it. Readers want excitement whether it's true in fact or not - that is what they will respect and pay for. But the writers have gathered a great deal of their material from many sources, the least of which is the aliens. Any of these could be an agent of disinformation, either from the beginning or professionally picked up along the way. And lots of people exaggerate and repeat stories they have heard from others as their own. The UFO field attracts the "strangeness" in people, and people can make up anything and get away with it just to fit in with the popular opinion. This is all just human nature, not just the nature of alien experiencers, but it "is" the investigative pool. When a human becomes aware of his own personal alien experiences, he goes to the book store and onto the Internet and learns all about "what else really happened to him" from other people who have learned it from other people who have read it, etc. Think about the psychological and chemical aspects of the experience for a child visiting a doctor for a simple check-up for the first time around age five. If nobody prepared him for it in a positive light, explained what to expect and accompanied him, his discomfort and apprehension at the sights of strange apparel and objects could naturally rise to terror. Well, what if he woke up suddenly there by himself? What if the doctor's hair was sticking up and he talked a foreign language and smelled funny? This is illustration enough of natural fear itself. But now what if the child had already heard over and over that "there are" thousands of horror stories of mean doctors abducting children and sticking them with sharp things? Of course, children are not adults and doctors are not aliens, but I am talking about fear and its affect on mind and body. The unknown is the unknown. And instinctual reaction is by nature. There is no evolutional difference between a child and an adult when it comes to instinct. In fact, in acceptance, a child is more likely to be more open and accepting of the unknowns at face value than an adult, and to trust the simple, rational explanations of differences and the answers he is given to the questions he asks, from both the humans in his life and the aliens in his life. Questions about our views of Aliens. See also * Read about physical contact. * Read about Alien Contact. * Read about Abductions. References Category:Message Category:The Project Category:All Category:Answers Category:Text